dxwefedfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW Japanarchy
Card 6-Sides of Steel Match for the DXW Global Championship Peter Pan © vs. Myst Motone DXW Global Women's Championship Sawyer the Cleaner © vs. Juliet Starling-Noveno Last Man Standing Match Kinnon Jackson Jr. vs. "Mr. Dream to Succeed" Gohan Ladder Match for the DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship The Pink BFF's (Jessica Pink & Amu Hinamori) © vs. Kill la Kill (Satsuki Kiyuin & Ryuko Matoi) DXW Global Tag Team Championship The Lost Boys (Yamcha & Krillin) © vs. Teku Force (Nolo Pasaro & Shirako Takamoto) Fatal 4-Way Match for the DXW Global Television Championship Kinjack © vs. Chuckie Finster vs. Kevin Owens vs. Ritchie Hiroshi Six Woman Tag Team Match The Plastics (Mandy Luxe, Caitlin, & Dominique) vs. The Fighting Angels (Laura Matsuda, Blue Mary, & Mila) DXW Social Network Championship Timmy Turner © vs. Antonio Cesaro Preshow Tag Team Match Kyuss (Miya Asama & Risty Jackson) vs. Videl & Pan JapanarchyDXWSocialNetworkChampionship.png JapanarchyThePlasticsvFightingAngels.png JapanarchyDXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.png JapanarchyDXWGlobalTagTeamChampionship.jpg JapanarchyDXWGlobalWomensTagTeamChampionship.png JapanarchyKinnonJacksonJrvGohan.png JapanarchyDXWGlobalWomensChampionship.png JapanarchyDXWGlobalChampionship.png Results *Preshow. After the match, Pan hits Risty with the Masenko, and Videl was gonna give Miya Asama a Con-Chair-To until Echidna Raven & Karasuba came to the ring to save Miya as Karasuba hits Videl with a Spear and Echidna Raven hits Pan with the Black Rose. *1. Before the match, Big Brother B joins commentary for the match. After the match, Timmy sets up for the Wish Cutter on Cesaro, but Big Brother B comes out of the announce table and hits Timmy with the Last Paycheck as the crowd cheers and Big Brother B helps Cesaro up. *2. During the match to the end, Laura Matsuda locks Mandy Luxe in with Inazuma Spin Hold until two women in black hoodies and kabuki masks hit both Mila & Blue Mary with a lead pipe then rushes to the ring and breaks Laura's Inazuma Spin Hold up and the referee calls the bell to disqualify The Plastics. After the match, the two women attacking Laura Matsuda and allowing Caitlin & Dominique to hit Laura with Scandalous Snapshot of Doom and the crowd boos loudly. The first masked woman helps Mandy up and Sakura & Blaze Fielding rush to the ring and Dominique hits Sakura with the Burn Book and the second masked woman hits Blaze with A Shining Wizard. Mandy then picks Laura up and Mandy shouts "Tell Mika to kiss my ass, bitch!" Mandy roughly kisses Laura and hits Laura with the Beverly Hills Bulldog. After the severe beat downs, two masked women unmask themselves as Heather & Sissi Delmas as they have joined The Plastics. *3. After the match, Chuckie and Kinjack shaking each other's hands and celebrates together as Chuckie win the DXW Global Television Championship. *4. After the match, The White Tigers (Rei Kon & Rai Chou) came out from the crowd and attacks Teku Force! First Bullet Club, now Teku Force! White Tigers hits Shirako Takamoto with a Double Powerbomb, then hits Nolo Pasaro with an Assisting Powerbomb/Backstabber combo and the crowd boos loudly. Then Bullet Club's Karl Anderson & Doc Gallows rush to the ring, but The White Tigers retreat to the back as Anderson & Gallows give them a very intense stare. *5. Before the match, Giganta replaced Jessica Pink as Amu's partner due to Jessica Pink being Samus Aran-Juhasz's personal servant at the time. For the time being, Giganta filled in for Jessica Pink, so she and Amu Hinamori are the DXW Global Women's Tag Team Champions courtesy of The Freebird Rule to The Black Lagoon. *6. The final moments of the match were Gohan sets four tables stacked up outside of the ring and brings out the ladder, then they climb up as Kinnon slams Gohan face-first on the top of the ladder, Kinnon grabs the second ladder, and Kinnon runs the stacked ladder-like stairs and...HITS GOHAN WITH GORE OFF THE LADDER OUT OF THE TABLE THROUGH THE TABLE! The crowd chants "Holy shit!" and they believe that Gohan countered Gore with Masenko off the ladder out of the ring goes through the table. Gohan then gets up and Kinnon didn't make it to 10. After the match, the EMTs escorting Kinnon to the hospital on a stretcher. *7. After the match, Jackinna rushes to the ring and hits Sawyer from out of nowhere with the Women's Dream to Succeed briefcase and ready to cash in for Global Women's Championship! But Kiriko backfires Jackinna's cash-in plan as she locks Jackinna in with the Kiriko Klutch from behind while Sawyer stomping on Jackinna. Suddenly, the crowd goes extremely loud as KANA, THE NXT WOMEN'S CHAMPION MAKES HER SHOCKING DEBUT IN DXW! Sawyer & Kiriko were shocked as Kana came to the ring. Sawyer tries to hit Kana with the Global Women's Title belt, but Kana counters and hits Sawyer with the Spin Kick. Kiriko tries to rush Kana as Kana counters and hits Kiriko with the Spin Kick then Billiken. Afterward, Kana lifts Sawyer's DXW Global Women's Championship belt and the crowd cheers. *8. After the match, Peter Pan hits Myst Motone with Neverland Nightmare and Peter Pan shouts "BANGARANG!" as the lights go out. The lights then came back on as Peter Pan makes another disappearing act and Myst Motone tries to get up while he's still inside the cage. But suddenly Gohan rushes to the ring with the Dream to Succeed briefcase in his hand as he goes for his chance to cash in his briefcase on the new champ. But out of nowhere, music is blaring through the arena's speaker system as the crowd explodes with cheers very loudly as CASEY F'K JONES IS MAKING HIS SHOCKING DXW DEBUT!!! Casey Jones comes to the ring and hit Gohan with the Penalty Shot then hits Gohan with the Goongala Driver. Casey then shouts "GOONGALA!!!" as the crowd is cheering absolute crazy as Casey Jones helps Myst Motone up and celebrates with him to close the show while Gohan goes out of the cage. Miscellaneous *In a parking lot, a limo pulled up and Sawyer the Cleaner & Amu Hinamori comes out of the limo. And during the interview with Lita, Sawyer says that she isn't teaming up with Amu to fill in for Jessica Pink tonight in a Ladder Match for DXW Global Women's Tag Team against Kill la Kill, but Sawyer found a partner for Amu. And Amu says that she'll find out. *Backstage, Chuckie Finster and Kimi Watanabe-Finster celebrate together as Chuckie wins DXW Global Television Championship from earlier. During the interview with Jeremy Borash, Chuckie says it was the best night of his life. And he and Kimi are going to Tokyo Disneyland. *During an interview with Juri while they walk to the parking lot, The Whtie Tigers refuse to explain their actions from last night's DXW Saturday Night Main Event to take down The Bullet Club's Kenny Omega & The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) and from earlier to take down Teku Force as they drove off from the parking lot in their rental car. Category:Season 2 Category:DXW CPV's